Description (taken from application): Molecular biology and recombinant DNA technology are essential tools for cellular studies in diabetes, analysis of hormone action and mechanisms of gene regulation. The application of these technologies in recent years has greatly accelerated research efforts towards an understanding of the basis of diabetes and related metabolic and endocrine disorders. The Molecular Biology Core was established in 1979 to provide a needed resource for local investigators working in diabetes and mechanisms of hormone action. The Core?s primary objective was to enhance the productivity of local investigators by encouraging and facilitating the use of modern molecular biology techniques. Over the past 18 years, the scientific community has witnessed an astounding proliferation of new procedures and methodologies for molecular biology research. A comprehensive, state-of-the-art Molecular Biology Core is more of a necessity today than the luxury that it was in 1979. Since its beginning, the DERC Molecular Biology Core has been a very dynamic facility. It has demonstrated an ability to adapt its functions and/or add new services in response to new developments and continually changing demands of the DERC. Over the last decade, the Molecular Biology Core has experienced personnel changes, relocations, and major expansion in the number and nature of services provided. The one aspect of the Core which has remained unchanged over the years is the commitment of the core and its personnel to meeting its original objective of providing quality services and resources to support and expand the research efforts of center investigators; this has always been, and will continue to be, the highest priority of the Core. Another important activity of the Molecular Biology Core is the development of new methodologies and the refinement of existing techniques. Developmental research and testing of new technologies within the Core has stimulated and facilitated implementation of state-of-the-art methodology within the laboratories of local investigators. As the only Molecular Biology Core on campus, the Core serves as a focal point for interaction of scientists using molecular biology and modem recombinant DNA technology. The ability of the Core to interact with a large number of scientists who are examining different biological systems provides a diverse input of techniques and approaches and greatly increases the ability of the core to aid studies of the hormonal regulation of gene expression. In recognition of the contribution of this core to faculty of the College of Medicine who are not DERC investigators, the College of Medicine has contributed $48,000-75,000 per year to help defray expenses in the Core.